narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Imae Miyagi
Background Imae was born in the mystical village of Yureigakure. She grew up as a happy child to successful ninja parents. She loved to be entertained by her parents with their spirit jutsu when she was upset. In time she learned how to talk to spirits on her own and continue development of the Spirit Release. She enrolled into the ninja academy with hopes of becoming a real ninja and seeking a world for the sprits that wandered aimlessly through life. Appearance Imae is a young, 'underdeveloped' teenaged girl. She harbors some insecurities about her small chest and lolicon body, but tries to embrace it at times. An example of such is her style of clothing which is known as Gothic Lolita. She often wears these dark yet classy dresses believing they are just cute. Her skin has a slightly yellow complextion in the light, but a bit pasty normally. Her eyes are light blue, but change to a silver-blue color when she activates her Spirit release technique. She has long green hair with two green braids going down all the way to her calves. She has two lengths of hair coming down to her waist from the front of her head. SHe has the appearance of a dainty girl, and can sometimes carry herself as on. Personality As her appearance will give off, Imae's personality is dainty. She is polite as often as she can be, while however she can dawn troublesome qualities for those involved. She likes to carry herself in everyone's eye as a good girl while a select few will see a sadistic side of her. Such examples of this behavior is how she likes to mess with Saix and his phobia of girls but laying on her 'friendliness' a little thick. She finds pleasure in torturing him a bit with her team mate Machi Aomori being her accomplice. She harbors a secret knack for being sadistic and gets pleasure out of controlling others in what she deems a 'fun' way. However, she only acts this way with people she feels really close with as she still is a bit insecure with who she is at times. Being labeled as a weirdo is something she fears and people who accept her at first allow her to let her gaurd down. On a normal basis however, Imae is always first to help someone she feels comfortable around, such as the elderly or children because of their innocence in the world. Abilities Imae has taken under her parent's jutsu style and learned Spirit Release. This allows her to use wandering spirits in the world as battle weapons, using their bodies and unnatural properties. She is still tapping into the abilities of this style of fighting, but so far has show great capabilities in communicating with spirits. She has gained a trusted reputation with most spirits she battles alongside as a competent ninja and continues to try and spread purity through this technique. As a ninja, Imae has shown herself capable of adapting to a melody of situations. Her extraordinary speed allows her to secure places in battle most shinobi have trouble adapting to when fighting her. She first displayed this quality when she was on a mission with her genin squad into a tainted forest and was intercepted by cloaked ninja. As the squad retreated for the time being, she took a great lead ahead of her squad while escaping, even her jounin. Imae's speed is something she prides herself in and uses it to it's full ability by using every vantage point of a battle field to fight her opponent. Along with her speed, she has quite a reserve of stamina. When Imae fights, she almost never shows a sign of wavering, or sweating. She feels she can dress how she does because she does not soil her clothes in sweat when fighting, due to most fights not causing her to do such. It takes a lot more to make Imae sweat or breathe heavily than it does to other ninja. She can last a long time in battles, even days with short occasional rests. While she might actual begin to waver in battle, the signs of it do not show for a much longer period of time. She can be quite girly at times however, and will put the state of getting dirty or ruining her clothes before finishing a fight if she can help it. Her stamina along with her speed however, allows her to be active in battle to an extreme caliber. Nature Release Imae has learned to use Wind and Water style jutsus in addition to her Spirit Release techniques. She shows competant use in both fields, even able to utilize high class jutsu of both elements. SHe takes a higher interest in water style techniques do to their free range of possibilities, much like how she uses her spirits in battle. They function as her tactical side of battle while Wind techniques are her heavy hitters which cover her bases and blindspots as a ninja. Category:Tyler Brissett